Talk:Gooey
Is it possible that Gooey is a traitor and that the reason why Zero Two had a similar apperance to him to begin with is because Gooey revived and fused with him???DrNefarious 08:08, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's a personal theory, and you would need significant evidence to support that possibility. There's no confirmation or acknowledgement of any sort from Nintendo or HAL nor further developments along the plot which coincides with that possibility. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 09:48, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :i just realized Ados drawing of Gooey is verry creepy and descripteve of what he looks like to her or just how he looks he looks pretty evil... : 04:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC)A wiki fangirl :3 Not the same gooey? Technically, Gooey does not appear in Kirby's Dream Land 2. It says Gooey lookalike. GreenKirby213 (talk) 01:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC) That is true. Meta Kirby52 You lose. 02:26, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Something for the Trivia. I feel like I should add this to the Trivia or elswhere, maybe the glitches section would be better or something, but if Kirby has less than 2 health points he can still summon Gooey and then eat him to gain back 2 more ''health points...making Kirby effectivley un-killable (if thats a word) if the player is wise enough on timing. Just Sayin, Meta Kirby52 You lose. 02:28, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Good observation, though I think I added that someplace a while ago. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 04:39, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Right. I actually feel like it should go into the Glitches section, which now that im typing this I think I remember reading that there. Thanks, Meta Kirby52 You lose. 00:59, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I wouldn't call it a glitch, just an oversight by the developers. It would be pointless to make Kirby die from creating a second player, and Gooey restores a little health when inhaled again, so this is the result. I'd keep it in the trivia section on Gooey's page, not a glitch on the Glitch page. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 01:46, April 8, 2013 (UTC) is gooey made of cookies : No. Gooey is not made of cookies. StuperStar (talk) 20:54, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: What kind of question is that...? Gooey is supposedly made out of Dark Matter. If you read the page you would've known that already. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine!]] 23:32, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "Girl blob" I found this in a question-and-answer section of an old Nintendo Power magazine. As you can see, it talks about the female version of Gooey, though it consistently refers to her as the "Girl blob." We generally consider Nintendo Power to be a legitimate source of information, though I'm not so sure with this one. What should we do with this nugget of info? NerdyBoutKirby ''You are who you choose to copy...'' 22:45, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :I know we originally had her as "Blob" before we merged her page. While this refers to her as "Girl blog," it also refers to Gooey as "blob," not by his actual name. I'm not sure if this is just because species, or if they didn't have a name for him at this point. Iqskirby (talk) 23:20, August 11, 2017 (UTC)